Harvestmoon Bridezillas
by Sannabunny27
Summary: The Harvestmoon girls are getting married!  They will do anything to have a perfect wedding.  Mess with the bride get the horns! R&R
1. Jillzilla

_**Harvestmoon**_

Bridezillas!

_**Sanna ~ Yello!**_

_**Saiya ~Nice to meet ya!**_

_**Keke ~ Hi, Hi!**_

_**Sanna ~ So, its a Sunday,**_

_**Saiya ~ And we're watching We TV,**_

_**Keke ~ And there are some crazy Bridezillas!**_

_**All ~ So, we had to write this!**_

_**Sanna ~ First up Jillzilla!**_

_**Saiya ~ We don't own Harvestmoon,**_

_**Keke ~ And we don't own Bridezillas, **_

_**Sanna ~ But we do own Eclair and that's enough for now!**_

_**Saiya- Sorry if it sucks!**_

_**All ~ ENJOY!**_

_**Jillzilla~**_

_**The Hidden Demon**_

Jill looks at herself in the mirror. The white gown fits her thin body perfectly. Her brown hair is in a ponytail with a diamond scrunchie that leads a vail down her back. She wears elbow length white fingerless gloves, "Its perfect."

"You look amazing, Jill." Eclair squeals, "It seems like just yesterday we were playing in the strawberry patch and now in just a few weeks you're getting married."

Jill takes a deep breathe, "And it will be perfect." Eclair thought she heard hostilety, but quickly dismissed it.

"Hey, honey-" Skye says walking through the door just to be hit with a jewlery box.

"Skye! You can't see the bride before the wedding!" Jill shouts.

Eclair sweatdrops, "This is gonna be a long four weeks . . ."

_**Week 1 ~The calm **__**before**__** the calm before the storm**_

_**Monday ~ The cake prt. 1**_

Jill knocks on the door of Eclair's bedroom, "Eclair, sweetie, it's time to get up."

Eclair opens the door, "Jill, its five in the morning."

"I know the early bird catches the worm. In this case the cake." Jill says.

"But Jill-" Eclair begans.

"You will help me with the cake, right?" Jill asks with a hostile look in her eyes.

"Of course!" Eclair says, "I'll go get dressed."

_**Later -**_

The cake shop lady brings in a few diffrent cake slices and sits them on the table.

Jill takes a scoop of the first cake, "Almond, Skye hates almond cake, but this icing is delicous."

"No almond, vanilla icing, got it." Eclair says writing in a note pad.

Jill takes a scoop of another, "Mmm, lemon, healthy and sweet, but no strawberry filling I hate it. Though the butter cream is very tasty."

"Lemon cake. No strawberry filling. Buttercream icing." Eclair says writing it down.

Jill scoops the third, "No fruit slices. No pudding. Let's just stay away from any fillings that aren't ice cream." She tastes the last, "Yes, I like the marble chocolate chip, but not the chocolate icing it over powers the rest of it."

"Got it!" Eclair says.

"So, let's go look at the designs." Jill says.

They walk over to the cake windows and look at the diffrent designs. "The pearls, a Jewl cake would be perfect. Three tears pure white with ivory pearls. First and second tears should be marble chocolate chip and the third tear should be lemon. The first and third tear shoul have butter cream icing and the second should have vanilla."

"Got it," Eclair says, "I'll make the order."

"Good." Jill says.

_**Tuesday ~ The Bridesmaids prt. 1**_

"Okay, girls try on your dresses and I'll be right back with my sewing kit." Jill leaves the room.

Claire stares into the mirror, "So poofy and pink. Why does the bride always do this to the maids?"

Tina playfully pushes her out the way, "Whatever it's not like you won't stick us in something more poofy and disgusting on your wedding."

Chelsea rolls her eyes, "These dresses aren't that bad I actaully like it. It fits my figure."

Eclair comes out in her dress, "Yea, stop complaining. Jill will fix you guys up! If you were there when we got the dresses it'd already fit perfectly."

"Sorry," Claire says, "But I was a little busy getting proposed to." She holds out her hand showing the golden ring with the emerald jewel, "Gray made it himself, isn't that lovely-"

"I'm back!" Jill shouts she runs to Claire and starts to fix the dress.

"Ow!" Claire shouts, "You stuck me!"

"My bad." Jill says smiling.

_**Wednsday~ The Family**_

Jill paces around the living room, "Oh my goddess, they're running late. What if they got into a car crash and are at the hospital or they forgot about my wedding or even worse they ran into Mayor Thomas!"

"Jill, they'll be here, calm down." Skye says.

"But-" _DING-DONG! _Jill runs to open the door, "Jack! You made it!" Jill jumps into his arms.

"Of course I made it I wouldn't miss my little sister's wedding!" Jack says twirling her around.

Eclair comes down the stairs in her pajamas, "Is Akari here, yet?"

Akari runs in, "Eclair! I heard you were the Maid of Honor. And that the Maid of Honor gets a special addition to their-"

Jill smacks the back of Akari's head, "It's a secret!" She says.

Akari zipps her mouth, "Sorry, cuz, can't tell you."

Eclair purses her lips then grabbs Akari's hand, "Let's try on your gown, I swear you'll love it when Jill fixes it for you."

"So, you'll be giving Jill away?" Skye asks Jack.

"Yea, Tak, is giving away Claire, Dr. Hardy is out of town and the only other person up for it was Mayor Thomas and we all know how Jill feels about him . . . . Well all of us actaully, so it's up to me." Jack replies. "So, Skye let's talk. Where did you meet Jill? How long have you been dating? Do you have any physco ex-girlfriends? What kind of mental issues might you have? And what is Jill's middle name?"

"I met Jill in front of Lumina's Mansion. We've been dating for four years not including the two years we were just friends. I don't have any physco ex's because I didn't date before Jill. I don't have an mental issues. And Jill doesn't have a middle name." Skye answers.

"Dang it," Jack says disapointed, "He's a keeper. Now, I can't kick him out." _DING-DONG!_

Skye opens the door, "Sora!"

"Skye!" She shouts, "I can't believe your getting married, it seems like just yesterday we were playing in the flower garden." She runs to Jill, "You must be Jill, it's nice to meet you, I'm Skye's sister, Sora." She grabbs, a blue bracelet from around her wrist, "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. This is my favorite bracelet, so I hope you'll wear it on the wedding day." She runs and huggs Eclair as she walks in with Akari, "And you must Eclair, my new sister in law, I just know we'll be close, I'm Sora."

Jill smiles, "Now everything will be perfect!"

_**Week 2 ~ The calm before the storm**_

_**Tuesday~ The Friends prt. 1**_

Jill serves the food to all the guests. Then sits next to Skye.

"So," Kai says to Grey, "I heard you finaly proposed to Claire."

"Yea!" Claire shouts showing off her ring, "It's the most lovely thing ever isn't it?"

"I guess if you like emeralds," Eclair mutters, "Jill's ring is ruby . . . ."

"What about your ring, Eclair?" Claire asks.

Eclair looks down at her fingers, "I'm going to bed. See ya in morning, Jill." She runs through the living room and up the stairs.

The whole room is silent. Claire takes a fork full of the food, "Wow, Skye, this is delicious!"

"Sora made it," Skye says.

Chelsea sighs, "You didn't have to go _there_, Claire."

"Whatever, if you can't stand the heat stay out of the kitchen." Claire says.

"And if you mess with the chef's younger sister you should prepare to get burned." Sora says twirling her spaghetti.

"Was that a threat?" Claire asks.

"Was it?" Sora asks. They glare at eachother.

"Um," Jill interupts, "You guys lets have another dinner party next week before the reception maybe things will cool off by then."

_**Wendsday~ The Bestmen prt. 1**_

"Perfect," Eclair says, "You all look perfect!" She lines up the bestmen, "And your all here! Unlike the brides maids who are all flakey!" She walks over to the first person in line and ties his tie, "I mean all of it could have been done in one day, but no; Kai you can't wear that purple bandanna at Jill's wedding, she'll explode. They all have to show up on diffrent days and; You too, Grey, take off the hat. And to top it all off the show me no respect to them I'm just Jill's stupid curly haired little sister and; Okay, will you all take off the head gear even you, Jamie. To be honest I'm getting sick of it. I mean I stay up all night sewing them new dresses because Jill wants to suprise them and let them match with whoever they're walking down the alse with; Man, do any guys know how to tie their own ties? And I help because I want Jill to have the perfect wedding, but all I ever get is 'Where's your boyfriend, Eclair?', 'Where's you ring, Eclair?", 'When's your wedding, Eclair?' It just sickens me. Thanks for listening you guys I know can chatter and; Wow! You guys look hot!" Eclair jumps with glee, "I so glad that wearing diffrent color tuxes like Skye said worked out."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "You act like you made them."

"I did!" Eclair squeels, "I need you guys to come back tomorrow so that I can match you with the brides maids."

"You made these?" Jack asks walking in.

"Yup, and if your amazed by these wait until you see the real brides maids dresses. The others are just for show."

"You sure are a big help to Jill's wedding." Jack replies.

"Yea, it's the very least I could do for her. You guys practically raised me. If you ever get married call me, okay?"

Jack nodds, "Let's just hope the brides maids aren't flakes, right?"

Eclair blushes, "Eh, right."

"Eclair!" Jill shouts.

Eclair pushes the guys into a closet, "Don't let her see you!"

Jill runs in, "Eclair, look at these decorations that Skye and I bought! I need your help making the center pieces!"

"Anything for you, Jill."

_**Thursday~ The brides maids prt. 2**_

Jill sits on the couch waiting for Eclair to come out.

"You need any help in there?" Jill shouts.

"Of course not!" Eclair shouts back, "I can do this!" Eclair comes out, "Jill, I can happily say that I am very pleased with the brides maids and best men. I think the outfits really suit them. Okay everyone come out, in the order that I showed you."

First out were Claire and Grey in light blue, Kai and Popuri in purple, Jamie and Tina in maroon, Chelsea and Vaughn in red, Kurt and Dia in dark green, Akari and Chase in aqua, Sora in blue, that counters Eclair's green dress, Joe and Katie in black, Rock and Lumina in tan, and Tito and Eve in silver. "Ta Da!" Eclair shouts, "The colors were Skye's idea."

Jill stands speechless, then runs to get Skye, "Perfect! I love it! Skye, you have to see what Eclair did!"

Eclair smiles, "She's happy." Then she falls onto the couch, "I should sleep now, Jill and I have lots to do."

_**Week 3~ The demon's storm arrives**_

_**Monday~ The Cake Prt.2**_

"Let's see the minature version of the cake I asked for." Jill says to the cake shop lady.

The rolls the cake in. "Looks perfect!" Eclair says.

Jill cuts into it, "Oh my godess! There's strawberry filling on the top lair." Jill tastes the cake, "And it's almond!"

Eclair cuts into the second and third, "These two are alright, I'll just show her the receipt and she'll replace the top lair there is no reason to panic."

"There better not be." Jill says slightly twitching.

_**Tuesday~ The Friends prt. 2**_

Eclair sets the food on the table on each plate, "I hope you all enjoy, we all worked very hard on it."

"Well, I sure hope you don't complain about it when we leave." Claire says.

"Yea," says Popuri, "Us flakey brides maids are very sensitive about being talked about behind our backs."

Eclair stares at the two, "What?"

"Don't act innocent!" says Dia, "We all know the rude things you said about us behind our backs. About how we're flakey and underappreciative."

Eclair turns to the guys, "You snitched on me?"

They all look guilty rubbing their heads and looking down at their feet. "Don't look at them," Popuri says, "Your the one who said those things. If you think I was disrespectful then just wait."

"Yea, but I said it to the guys in confidence, it was never supposed to reach your ears."

"Well, it did!" Popuri shouts, "Don't say things you don't mean!"

"I meant every word of it!" Eclair retorts.

"Popuri," Kai says, "Let's just forget about this and-"

"Are you taking her side? I can't believe you'd take her side over mine!" Popuri shouts.

"Popuri, that's not what I meant by it and you know it!" Kai says.

"No, I don't!" Popuri shouts, "You've been making goo goo eyes at her for years! I bet your even cheating with her!"

"Whatever!" Eclair shouts, "You're just so busy in Popuri land that everything you see is twisted!"

"I doubt it," Claire says, "You're always with the guys. I'd be suprised if nothings going on."

"I like hanging out with the guys! They're not hipocrites!" Eclair growls at her.

"I won't stand for this!" Claire shouts.

"Then sit down because I'm not finished. All of you are so mean to me! But when I let my tongue slip once I'm a horrible person?"

Everyone starts yelling at eachother and walk out just as Jill, Skye, Akari, Chelsea, Tito, Jack, Sora and Tina come in with dessert trays. Jill stares at the empty room, she drops her tray and stomps it.

_**Wensday~ The Recitetal**_

Jill looks at the clock, "They are two hours late." She says twitching again. "To my wedding recitetal."

Skye huggs her, "It'll be okay."

Eclair sits with Chelsea,Tina, Akari and Sora, "I can't believe I let this happen to Jill, all she wanted was the perfect -"

"They're here!" Jack shouts as everyone walks in.

Jill walks up to them, "You are two hours late! What did you stop for freakin' Mc Donalds on the way then go the arcade?"

"Cool it, Jill, we're here aren't we?" Claire says blowing a bubble which Jill immediately pops.

"Don't tell me to cool it!" She shouts, "My wedding is next week!" Jill scans them then sees Kai's purple bamdanna. _**Snap! **_"Are you wearing a purple bandanna?" She snatches it off his head the throws it on the ground and steps on it, "Your supposed to be dressed like this is the real wedding! Drop and give me fifty!"

"Jill," Kai begins, "I'm not gonna-"

"Fifty or I will break your hands!" She shouts.

Kai drops to the ground. "That's not fair," says Claire, "You not dressed in your bridal gown."

"The groom can't see the bride before the wedding!" Jill shouts, "Drop and give me one hundred!"

"But Jill-"

"One fifty!"

"But-"

"Two hundred!" Jills shouts. Claire zipps her mouth and starts on the push ups. "And you do five hundred!" She shouts at Kurt.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because your wearing that stupid headband!" She shouts. "And you!" She points at Vaughn, "Give me a thousand!"

"Why?" Vaughn asks, "I'm not wearing my hat!"

"I just don't like you!" Jill growls. He sighs and does them.

_**Later . . . .**_

"Tommorrow we're finishing up the decorations and you guys better be on time!" Jill shouts as they get into the car. Claire is crying, Kai is sulking, Kurt is glaring, and Vaughn is limp.

_**Thursday~ The Decorations**_

Jill watches with close eyes as everyone works on the decorations.

Eclair pokes herself the needle, "Ouch!"

"Drop and give me five hundred for nearly bleeding on my decorations!"

Eclair joins Skye, Jack, Akari, Sora, and Chelsea on the floor who had managed to tick Jill off before breakfeast even started.

"You lasted pretty long," Sora says, "I can't believe I was punished for sneezing near her."

Grey walks in, everybody gasps.

"Your fifteenminutes late give me twenty push ups for each minute!" Jill shouts.

"No." Grey says, "You can't make me."

Jill grabbs a whip from inside her belt, "Oh, can't I."

"What's that?" Grey asks.

"Punishment for being late!" Jill shouts, "One whip for every minute that you were late and for every letter in your first name, and for every letter in Claire's first name, and for every letter in golden emerald wedding ring!"

"What?" Grey asks.

"And for every time you say 'what?'" Jill shouts hitting him.

"What! Ow!" Grey shouts.

"And every time you say ow, ouch, scream, or cry." Jill says hitting him multiple times.

_**Later . . . .**_

The perfect decorations sit in the center of the table. All the guests silently walk out the room. Claire holds Grey up on her shoulder, while the others take Vaughn out.

The table is covered with pretty decorations. Jill smiles, "Perfect."

_**Week 4~ The Demon Subdued**_

_**Monday ~ The Cake prt. 3**_

Jill walks into the cake shop. "I'm here for my order."

The cake shop lady brings in the cake and minature, "Here you go, ma'am. May I ask where your sister is?"

"Um, she's sleeping. She stayed up last night working on seating charts for the wedding. So, it's just me." Jill cuts into each layer of the minature and tastes it. "It's great. No, it's perfect! Thankyou!"

_**Tuesday ~ Night before the wedding**_

All the girls sit around the master bedroom. Doing hair and nails.

Jill lays in her bed as they whisper and gossip.

"Eclair as my maid of honor you get these special gloves with your dress," Jill says handing Eclair a box, "I want you all to get some sleep." Jill yawns.

"But Jill-" Akari starts.

"Go to bed or I'll get the whip!" Jill hisses.

Everyone lays down.

_**Wednsday ~ The Wedding**_

Jill walks down the line of brides maids and best men. "You all look great. Jack, is everything ready?"

"Yea," Jack says, "Except we can't find Mayor Thomas."

"I heard he was sick," Sora says.

Jill twitches, "What? That man stalks me on a daily basis, appears everywhere, and keeps on giving me dog balls that I 'lose', but now that I need him he decides to be sick?" She runs to her rucksack and pulls out a sword, "Jack, get the dog we're gonna pay the mayor a visit!"

Mayor Thomas lays in bed reading magazines.

Suddenly his door falls to pieces, Jill stands in the door way with her sword. "Thomas!" She shouts, "Do you think you can skip out on my wedding because your 'sick'?"

"Jill, I feel a head ache coming on-"

"Boo freakin' hoo! Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it! Or I swear I will sick my dog on you!"

"You don't even have your dog!" Mayor Thomas says.

Jill whistles, her dog runs in, "Oh, don't I?"

"Okay, okay! I'll do it, don't hurt me!" Mayor Thomas jumps out of bed and runs towards the alter.

Jill pairs all the brides maids with they're best men.

She fixes Hugh's tie, then straightens Kate's bows, "Ring Bearer and Flower Girl good to go." She looks over at Popuri and Kai, "Link arms."

"I don't want to, I hate him!" Popuri shouts, "Let Eclair do it!"

"Popuri, I will burn down your chicken farm and murder your family." Jill says looking completely serious.

Popuri links arms with Kai, "I love you, honey."

The music begans to play. They all exit in an orderly fashion. Eclair links arms with Sora, who wears a bowtie being Skye's bestwoman(?). All the others follow behind. Kate and Hugh lead Jill and Jack up to the alter, where everyone is waiting.

Jill makes it up the steps and stands next to Skye. Mayor Thomas clears his throat, "We are gathered here to day to join the lives of these two people. Jill, do you vow to take this man in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, in the good and the bad, til' death do you part?"

"I do," Jill says.

"And Skye do you vow to take this woman in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, in the good and the bad, a demon or an angel, til' death do you part?"

"I do," Skye says.

"You may now kiss the bride." Thomas declares.

Jill wrapps her arms around Skye and kisses him.

And so the demon was once again hidden.

_**THE END**_

_**Next time it's . . . . . .**_

_**Clairezilla! The princess bride!**_

_**Keke ~ I hope that you tune next time.**_

_**Sanna ~ For more Bridezilla drama!**_

_**Saiya ~ Seeya, nyaa!**_

_**Saiya ~ Nyaa! Welcome Back!**_

_**Keke ~ Warning this episode's bride is worse than the last.**_

_**Sanna ~ And dis episode includes being over controlling and cruel and unusual punishments.**_

_**All ~ We only own Eclair and Sora. **_

_**Saiya ~ Here's Clairezila. Nyaa!**_

_**All ~ Enjoy! **_

_**Clairezilla~**_

_**The Princess Bride**_

Claire dances around the room in her wedding gown. The gown has puffy sleeves and a puffy skirt like that of a princess. A tiara leads down into a vail.

Jill sits on the bed clapping, "You look awesome, Claire."

Claire twirls around, "You really think so?" Jill nodds. "The wedding is going to be great with your help."


	2. Clairezilla

_**Saiya ~ Nyaa! Welcome Back!**_

_**Keke ~ Warning this chapter might suck.**_

_**Sanna ~ And dis episode includes lots of breaking and yelling.**_

_**All ~ We only own Eclair and Sora. **_

_**Saiya ~ Here's Clairezila. Nyaa!**_

_**All ~ Enjoy! **_

_**Clairezilla~**_

_**The Princess Bride**_

Claire dances around the room in her wedding gown. The gown has puffy sleeves and a puffy skirt like that of a princess. A tiara leads down into a vail.

Jill sits on the bed clapping, "You look awesome, Claire."

Claire twirls around, "You really think so?" Jill nodds. "The wedding is going to be great with your help."

"I hope so," Jill says, "I wouldn't want to let you down."

"You better not," Claire growled under her breath.

"What was that?" Jill asked.

"Oh, nothing," Claire said spinning around.

_**Week 1 ~ Taking Flight without refilling the gas tank**_

_**Monday ~ Meeting the Grandfather(s)**_

"Grey," Claire whined, "Is your grandpa here?"

Grey was looking in the mirror and fixing his tie, "No, yours?"

"Tak, isn't my grandfather, he's my . . . . uncle? Kinda."

"How do I look?" Grey asks nervously.

"You look great," Claire said sweetly, "Stop being so nervous."

There was pounding on the door.

Claire opened the door, Saibara stood in the door. "Welcome," Claire said, "You must be S-"

"Where's Mary?" Saibara asks.

Claire freezes, "W-why would she be at my house?"

"Oh, I must be at the wrong house, do you know where my grandson Grey lives?"

"He lives here," Claire says, offended.

"Shouldn't he be living with his fiance'?"

Claire's jaw drops. Grey runs over to the door, "Grandfather, this is my fiance', Claire."

"Oh," Saibara says, "I liked the other girl better."

Claire's eyes widen, "I'll go get some lemonade . . ." She walks into the kitchen, "Breathe, Claire, Breathe, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 . . ." Claire grabs the lemonade pitcher and walks out. Grey, Saibara, and Tak are having a conversation. Claire leans against the wall smiling, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

_**Tuesday ~ Lunch and stomach pains**_

Claire sat lunch on the square shaped table; Saibara sat next to Grey and across from Tak. Jill sat at the counter arranging a seating chart for Claire's wedding. Claire sat down across from Grey. They stared at eachother. Claire tapped Grey with her foot, Grye tapped back it wasn't long before they started playing footsies.

"So," Saibara interupted there game, "What made you choose this one?"

"I love her," Grey said trying to focus on playfully kicking Claire. Claire was laughing as she kicked him back.

"Why do you love her, though,what ever happened to you and Mary?"

That stung Claire a little, but she was to busy focusing on Grey to care.

Jill laughed, "Maybe I should sit you two across from eachother just so you can play footsies." Grey and Claire blushed laughing; Tak laughed with the three of them.

"You two are acting like little kids," Saibara said. They paid no attention to him; Jill and Tak continued to laugh at their antics. "Grey," Saibara says, "A girl like this isn't good for you." Everything stopped.

_"What?" _Jill, Grey, and especially Claire.

"What did I do?" Claire asked feeling extremely hurt.

"Y-you cant just say that about Claire we're getting married three weeks from now!"

"Listen, Grey," Saibara said, "I've met her type before she is no good for you! She'll just lead you into dispare, now, Mary on the other hand-"

"Claire makes me happy," Grey says trying to conceal his anger. He and Saibara glared at eachother.

"Owww!" Jill whined falling to the floor.

The attention was shifted to her. "Jill!" Claire said running over to her, "What's wrong?"

Jill struggled trying to stand up, "I'm sorry, it's probably something I ate."

Grey helped her top her feet, "Come on, Jill, you need some rest. I'll call Skye to come pick you up."

/

_**Wednsday ~ Decorations prt. 1**_

"Cream?" Jill asked as she scribbled on her notepad.

"Yup," Claire said, "only cream is right for a Princess wedding."

"Okay," Jill said, "And what kind of decorations."

"Flowers and frills!" Claire said excitedly.

_**Week 2 ~ Falling from the sky**_

_**Monday ~ The Un-invited Guest prt. 1**_

Everyone sat in Claire's living room tasing cake samples.

"This is delicous," Jack said stuffing his mouth, "Is this the wedding cake."

"Not really," Claire says, "This is a sweet wedding so desserts will be the main courses. Well, mostly there will be soups and bread, too. Everyone gets a mini-cake, but none of it is as good as a wedding cake."

"A sweet wedding?" Tina asks. "I'm not going to eat the day of the wedding so that I can chow down!"

"What do you think, Eclair? You've tasted a lot of cake."

"It's really good," Eclair sighs. "Too bad I wasn't invited."

"I told you," Claire says, "The invite was lost in the mail. Who knows where it ended up?"

_Ding-Dong._

"I'll get it," Eclair says.

"So," Jill says, "What really happened to her invite?"

"Oh, I got mad and shredded it," Claire said, "And they were out of the stationary I needed so . . ."

"Claire!" Eclair shouts, "We have some uninvited company!"

Claire walked towards the front, "What so bad that you have to shout?" Eclair didn't have to answer because Claire saw Mary in the center of the living room. "#%&," Claire said under her breath. "Mary, why are you here?"

"Oh," Mary said, "I was just in the neighbor hood and decided to stop by."

"Oh," Claire said, "Of course, good to see you alive."

_**Tuesday ~ Family Time**_

"It was a great idea to come to the park," Jill said. Everyone sat around a picnic blanket; everyone being Jill, Jack, Tak, Claire, Grey, and Saibara. Before Jill spoke there had been an awkward silence.

"Yea," Jack says, "Such a great idea . . . ." He stared down at his hands, "You said this would be fun."

Jill kicks him, "We're here for moral support."

"So, how exactly are you two related to Claire?" Saibara asks.

"Well, Tak knew both of our fathers so we grew up like siblings," Jill says.

"She doesn't have any siblings of her own?" Saibara asks.

"She does," Jack says, "Mark's just had problems getting here on time. His fight was stalled so he had to come by boat. I talked to him this morning he's been driving a rental car all night to get here."

"I see," Saibara says.

An awkward silence took over once again. Claire looked over at Jill begging for help; follwed by Grey doing the same. Jill closed her eyes, "Oh, I've got it! Let's play tag team tag. We used to play it all the time on the ranch."

"Great idea," Jack says, "We'll do teams of three."

"I'm here," Mark says running up the hill.

"Just in time for tag team tag," Jill says. "You can take my place, I'll be referee."

"What exactly is tag team tag?" Saibara asks.

"It's a lot like tag except your on teams on is it the other are the people supposed to get caught," Jill explains, "Just the people who are it are supposed to steal the ball from the others. When it tags you your frozen until you either get tag by a team mate or admit to something you've done, or give someone on the other team a compliment."

"Can I play?" Everyone turned to see Mary standing by the trees.

Jill glanced over at Claire, Claire nodded agitatedly. "Yea, you can play."

They split into teams of four; Jack, Jill, Claire, and Mark on one team the other four on the other.

Mary ended up with the ball, Claire tagged her and stole it. "Anything you want to say?" Claire asks.

Mary smirked, "Fine I admit it I'm here to steal Grey back."

The next thing anyone knew the two girls were on the floor restling.

Jill began whistling loadly, "Knock it off! Stop it!" Everyone ran over to the two fighting girls. By this time Claire had Mary pinned to the ground facing downward, Claire sat on top of Mary holding her braid between her teeth. Mark and Jack pulled her off though she still had Mary's braid between her teeth. Mary was whining, no one else had grasped what was ging on until Jill forcefully pulled Mary's braid from Claire mouth.

"Claire!" Jill shouts, "Calm down! Your making a scene."

"No!" Claire shouts, "I will not calm down! They can look all they-"

Jill suddenly grabbed her stomach, "Ouch!"

"Jill," Claire said, "Are you alright?"

Jill laughed half heartedly, "I'm just a bit hungry, we should all sit down and eat."

Claire walked over to Jill, "Are you sure?"

Jill laughed again, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

They all sat down to eat.

"What happened out there?" Grey asks as Claire angrily bit her sandwhich.

"I don't want to talk about it," Claire growled.

_**Week 3 - Crashing into the Ocean**_

_**Monday ~ The Uninvited Guest prt. 2**_

Claire was slightly shaking. She could not be seeing this. In the doorway Mary stood kissing Grey; the pitcher of lemonade that Claire was holding hit the ground and shattered. Mary pulled away from Grey as they both turned to see Claire standing there her eyes were tearing.

"Claire," Grey says walking up to her, "It's not-"

"Ha, ha!" Claire laughed, "I'm not mad I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this."

"Claire," Jill said, running in, "The decorations are here see?"

_**Snap! **_"This is not Cream! This vanilla! Seriously Jill are you color blind?"

"Vanilla?" Jill asked staring at the docoration, "It looks like cream to me."

"Great!" Claire cries, "My best friend is trying to ruin my wedding!" Claire started screaming and knocking things over. "My old friend is trying to steal my fiance! My new grandfather hates my guts! And . . . and the decorations are the wrong shade!" Claire kicked over a table. "Enough is enough! I'm done with this!"

Mary rolled her eyes, "Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed-"

"Get out!" Claire shouted throwing a lamp at her, "I invite you into my house and offer you lemonade, then you kiss my fiance'? Get out!"

Mary stepped back, "Y-you don't scare me."

"I will cut you," Claire growls stepping forward.

Mary ran.

_**Tuesday ~ Out the Window**_

Claire had been yelling all morning. Yelling and braking everything she could.

Eclair was in the corner crying, "My I-pod!" As Claire chucked it out the window.

"That's what you get for being so happy!" Claire shouts, "I want your heart broken just like mine!"

Grey sighed as he put his hat on, which Claire had thrown onto the telephone poles that morning. Even seeing Claire chewing everyone out he couldn't help but smile at her.

"It's not too late to get out of this," Saibara said to Grey.

Grey shook his head, "I don't want to get out of it. What do you have against Claire?"

Claire stopped yeling at Eclair and turned to face them. She'd been wondering the same thing.

"She's loud, she's bossy, she's childish, and she seems like a spoiled brat."

"Hey," Eclair growled, "Don't say mean things about Claire she's great!"

"It's all true, "Saibara said, "If she's anywhere near as great as you people I haven't seen it yet."

Claire was shaking with rage, her eyes were filled with tears. She walked to the window next to Saibara and opened it. She just needed a little fresh air.

"And she's not that good at cooking either," Saibara said. Grey and Eclair stepped back that was the one thing that you couldn't critize about Claire and get away with. Claire took a lot of pride in her cooking.

Claire turned to Saibara glaring daggers, "I've won the cooking festival every year back on the farm."

Saibara shruggs, "I don't see what's so great about it."

Claire was now admitting a dark aura, "Get out!"

"You'll have to make me."

Claire picked Saibara up an chucked him out the window. (Don't worry first floor.) She then proceeded to close the window, lock it, close the blinds, then the curtains, "Grey, we are no longer associated with that man."

Grey laughed, he hugged his fiance', then kissed her on the forehead, "Good luck with that."

Claire pulled away, "I-I'm still mad at you!"

"I know," Grey said.

_**Wednsday ~ Decorations prt. 2**_

"All I wanted was the perfect wedding!" Claire shouted kicking things over. "Were cream decorations so hard to ask for?"

Claire and Jill were in the reception hall decorating for the wedding. Claire was still angry about the vanilla decorations.

"Should I go get new ones?" Jill asked.

Claire stared, "New decorations for the entire wedding?"

Jill nodded, "I wouldn't mind since I screwed up so badly."

Claire stopped her rampage to take a look around the room, vanilla was actually a little more elegant than cream. "Hows about instead I get payback for those push ups you made me do?"

"Crap," Jil said.

"Crunches!" Claire shouted.

"How many?" Jill asked.

"Five hundred," Claire said. Jill sighed with relief, "Everyday until the wedding."

"Crap," Jill said again.

_**Week 4 - Everyone Survived**_

_**Monday ~ Ending the rampage**_

"Jill!" Claire shouted running up to her friend who was obviously in pain. Jill had walked in talking about the seating chart then she fell to the floor.

"I'm all right," Jill said, "I just fell."

"Your going to see the doctor," Claire growled.

"No," Jill said, "I don't need to see the doctor!"

Claire grabbed Jill's ponytail, "We're going to the doctor!"

_**Later . . .**_

"Jill, was over working herself," Dr. Hardy says, "She shouldn't be under so much stress when carrying a child."

Everyone's jaw dropped, Jill included. "A- A child, like a baby?" Claire asked.

"I'm pregnant?" Jill asks.

Dr. Hardy nodds, "That's what I said."

Claire patted Jill's head smiling like she hadn't smiled in a while, "Congratulations!" Claire hugged Jill, "I'm theoretically going to be an aunt!"

"I-I'm pregnant?" Jill asks again still in shock.

"I'm going to be a father!" Skye says.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Jack shouts.

"This is way better than an i-pod!" Eclair shouts.

Everything was happy and excited.

_**Tuesday ~ Answers.**_

Saibara was packing his bag, Grey was sitting on the bed. "You shouldn't leave yet the wedding's tommorrow."

"I have no reason to stay," Saibara said.

"He's right," Claire said leaning on the doorway, "you shouldn't leave before the wedding."

"I'm leaving because I don't approve of this marriage."

"Why not?" Claire asks, "Why don't you approve of me? I want an honest answer!"

"You're just like her," Saibara said. Grey and Claire gave him a confused look. "When I was your age I was in love with a woman just like you. We were happy just like you playing footsies under the table. She had that same blonde hair and blue eyes. The same attitude and we were married. Then one day she just left. No explanation, she just got up and left with our son. That was you grandmother, Grey, she just left."

Claire and Grey shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"You two are just kids you wouldn't understand."

Claire wiped a tear from her eye, "Thats it? Thats why you don't like me?"

"Grandpa," Grey said, "Claire would never do that. Besides grandma was nothing like Claire. Granndma never stayed in one place to long."

"She didn't tell you because you were so happy where you were. What would expect from a traveling singer?"

"The point is," Saibara growled, "She broke my heart."

Claire smiled at Saibara, "I don't intend on going anywhere without Grey. He's my other half."

Grey smiled at her, "And Claire is my other half if she leaves I'll follow."

_**Wednsday ~ The wedding**_

"Do you Grey take Claire to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Claire-"

"I do. I do! Forever and ever!"

Then they wrapped their arms around eachother and kissed. "And ever and ever," Grey said.

_**The End!**_

_**Keke ~ Sorry that there was out of characterness.**_

_**Sanna ~ Sorry if it was bad. Writers block will do that.**_

_**Saiya~ Seeya next time with Chelseazilla! Nyaa!**_


	3. Chelseazilla

_**Keke ~ Good evening!**_

_**Sanna ~ So excited!**_

_**Saiya ~ Can't sleep, Nyaa!**_

_**Keke ~ Tommorrow we're getting Animal Parade!**_

_**Saiya ~ Nyaa! Time for Chelseazilla!**_

_**Sanna~ Warning this chapter involves -**_

_**Keke ~ Chainsaws! Brrr-rrrm!**_

_**Sanna~ Chelsea's chapter is different from the other two**_

_**Saiya ~ Her weddings already planned, Nyaa!**_

_**Keke ~ So what makes her snap? Read and find out!**_

_**Sanna~ We don't own Harvest moon!**_

_**Saiya~ But we are addicted to the games, Nyaa!**_

_**Chelseazilla~**_

_**The Horror Movie Bride**_

Chelsea smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long white dress that hugged her body, it trailed down the floor so that the back surrounded her. Red roses trailed from mid thigh down; her white choker had one red rose in the center. The sleeves were long to wrist were they had the same thin fabric as the veil that puffed up. Her veil resembled the bandanna she usaully wore.

Jill and Claire clapped, "You look amazing!"

Chelsea smiled, "You really think so?"

"You'll knock 'em dead," Jill laughed.

_**Monday ~ Grocery Shopping**_

"How lovely," Chelsea sighed, "The last blue magic flower." Chelsea and Vaughn were standing in line at the grocery store. They were preparing for a dinner party they'd be having later that week. Their cart was full of food and whine. In Chelsea's hand was a blue magic flower.

Suddenly someone backed into her causing her to drop the flower. "I'm sorry," Mark said, his arms were filled with boxes of icecream, he turned to face them, "Are you alright? Oh, Chelsea, Vaughn, how's it going?"

They both curiously glanced at the icecream.

"Oh," Mark said, "Jill was craving icecream so Jack and I had to come get some."

"Makes since," Chelsea laughed picking up her flower. "Knowing Jill she'll probably eat more than she should."

"Well, seeing that this is our third trip here this week," Jack said pushing a cart full of icecream and every topping known to man, "I wouldn't be surprised if she ate it all tonight."

"No kidding," Mark sighed causing Jack to laugh.

"And poor Skye has been cooking non stop," Jack said to Chelsea, who laughed lightly.

"Oh, yea," Mark said, "Congratulations on the wedding. You'll make a great wife."

Jack nodded, "A great mother, too."

Jack noticed a sad smile on Chelsea's face as she stared down at the flower,"You think so?"

_**Tuesday ~ Advice**_

"What does it take?" Chelsea was standing in front of Felicia panting, she had just ran about thrre miles.

Felicia tilted her head, "Huh?"

"To be a good wife and mother," Chelsea said, "Please tell me!"

"Chelsea," Felicia sighed, "Your worried about something like that?"

"I can't let everyone down," Chelsea said, "They're all setting high expectations for me."

"Just be yourself," Felicia said, "And you'll be wonderful at it."

Chelsea smiled sadly, "So I've heard."

_**Wednsday ~ A Horror of a party.**_

Everyone sat around the long table. They were in a mansion that they borrowed from Sabrina of all people. Sabrina pratically forced it on them saying how happy she was for Chelsea and Vaughn. Chelsea would make such a wonderful wife after all. They were eating dinner and everyone was chatting excitedly.

Except Chelsea who just kind of pushed her food around her plate. Chelsea could hear the voices of everyone saying that she would be so perfect. Her hand began to shake. _**Snap!**_

"Eyaa-aaah!" Chelsea threw her plate at the wall before dropping to the floor and screaming.

"Chelsea!" Claire shouts running over to her, "Chel- Chelsea!" Chelsea continud to lose it causing Claire to slap her, "Snap out of it!"

Chelsea smacked herback ten times harder, Claire slapped her back, Chelsea slapped her back . . . . .

"Oh, stop!" Jill shouts pulling them apart, "Chelsea, honey, go to bed. I think you need some rest."

Chelsea glared, "Fine . . ." And she stomped up the stairs.

Everyone broke off into groups doing their own things. Jack and Akari leave to get Jill some ice cream an thats when the horror began.

_**Victim # 1~**_

_Being tired from such an eventful day he decided to go to bed he decided wrong._

Kai hugged his pillow and smacked his lips as dreams of pineapples filled his head. _**Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm! **_Kai put his pillow over his head to block out what he thought was a car. _**Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm!**_ The noise was getting closer. Until it was right above his head.

He turned aroung and looked, squinting to see what stood in front of him in the darkness. "Ch-Chelsea?"

_**Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm! **_Was the only replie he got.

He jumped up just as the chain saw cut down on his bed. "Chelsea! What the-" He dodged another attack by the chainsaw. Then jumped out the window and ran off towards the forest.

He raised his handfor a bus to stop and pick him up. He sighed climbing inside. "Chelsea has lost it, Chelsea has lost it, Chelsea has lost it. Well I'm safe now."

_**Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm! **_Chelsea stood by the back of the bus. *Cue ear splitting scream*

_Meanwhile . . . ._

"Hey, Kai," Eclair called, popping her head into the room, "Can I borrow some batteries for my game b-" Her face went white and her curls sttod up straight at the sight of Kai's destroyed room. She spun around on her heels and began to walk away. "That was not a murder scene, that was not a murder scene, that was not a murder scene. What scene? No scene, I didn't see anything."

_**Victim # 2 ~**_

_You couldn't bring him to such a big fancy house and expect him not to try cooking in one of these huge kitchens. Though it turns out he shouldn't have._

"Ready Natalie," Pierre said, walking over to the counter were the dish was hidden under a silver lid, "This is my best dish ever!" He pulled off the lid and froze.

"H-Holy Harvest King!" Natalie shouted, "I'll go get Mark!"

"No!" Pierre shouted as Natalie ran off, "Don't leave me alone with this thing!" But it was too late. There on Pierre's plate sat a snake. He began to here hissing from all directions as snakes crawled out of everywhere.

Then walked in the bride who stopped and began to rock on the balls of her feet her hands behind her back.

"Oh, Chelsea!" Pierre shouted running to her. Chelsea moved her index finger signaling him to come closer. He leaned in, an evil smile crossed Chelsea face as she pulled a snake from behind her back. *Cue ear splitting scream*

_**Victims # 3 & #4**_

"Mark! Mark!" Natalie said running up behind him.

He covered her mouth, "Shhh. Natalie I just got the kids to sleep." On the couch lay Charlie, Eliza, Hugh, Katie, and Witchkins. "What is it?" He whispered.

"A sn-snake in the kitchen," Natalie shivered.

"Is that all?" Mark asked, "Just a snake."

"Yea, and I think Pierre was freaking out- Wait what do you mean just a snake? Snakes are scary!"

Mark grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen.

Mark had just finished looking through all the cabinets, "No snakes. No Pierre, it must have just been your imagination."

Natalie's jaw dropped and she froze up as she stared at Mark.

Mark gave her an inqusitive look, "Whats wrong, Natalie?"

"O-on your-your hand," she stuttered terrified, "L-look at your hand."

Mark looked at his hand and lost all color. He was completely stiff and looked sick as the tarantula climbed up his hand. "Get it off! Get it off! Natalie, get it off! It's touching me, get it off!"

Natalie stifled some laughter, "Spiders? You're afraid of spiders?"

"E-ever since Chelse and I walked into a spiders nest when we were little. Please, just get this thing off me?"

Natalie laughed a bit, "You're completely freaking out, but I'm not touching that thing. Spiders, what a ridiculous thing to be afraid o-" The lights went off, Natalie released an ear splitting screech, that stopped half way through.

The lights cut back on, Chelsea laugh filled the room. She sat on the counter next to Mark. "Oh, how this brings back memories." She said leaning on his shoulder, "Don't you think so, Mark?"

"Chelsea, please get this thing off of me?"

"No." She said. She opend her cupped hands where another tarantula.

"Where did you get th-" The tarantula crawled onto Mark's shoulder, who quickly passes out.

_**Victim # 5**_

"Where are you going?" Jill asks Skye. She, Skye, Claire and Grey were sitting on the love seat watching a scary movie.

"I smell something cooking, curry," Skye said.

"Don't you know," Eclair said walking in, "Don't ever seperate from the group during a scary movie or you're the next to go."

"What if I smell curry?" Skye asked.

"Espescially if you smell curry," Eclair said.

"What are you going on about?" Claire asked.

"Don't you see whats happening? People are disappearing out of no where and all those screams, we are in a scary movie!" Eclair said.

They all laughed. "More like a badly written fan fic," Claire retorted.

"Well," Skye said, "I'm going to see that curry."

"Bring us back some popcorn," Jill said.

Skye entered the kitchen where a plate of finest curry sat. Chelsea sat next to it, "I've been waiting for you."

"Oh, Chelse, I thought you were asleep." Skye said.

Chelsea shook her head while lighting a match, "So what do you think of this curry?"

"Its amazing," Skye said mouth watering.

Chelsea dropped the match into the curry, it exploded.

Skye eyes nearly popped out of his head before he fell backwards.

_Meanwhile . . . ._

"I'm so serious you guys, something fishy is going on around here-"

"Shut up!" Claire growled, "Go make us some popcorn then go to bed!"

_**Victim # 6**_

_She stood in front of the microwave listening to her i-pod as she watched the popcorn pop._

"Shut up, go make us some popcorn and go to bed," Eclair growled. "Oh, I'll show them, I'll show them all!" She pulled the popcorn out of the microwave having purposely let it stay in longer than needed. She poured it all into a plastic bowl then got out the spices. Every hot spce she could find was smothered onto the popcorn as she laughed manaically.

Tina walked in, "E.E., What are you doing?"

"Oh, T.T., nothing just making some popcorn for Claire. Could you deliver it for me?"

"Sure," Tina said, picking up the bowl.

"Oh yea," Eclair said, "Watch out for masked murderers."

"Okay," Tina said skipping out of the kitchen.

Eclair opened the refridgerator, "Wow, being devious sure is thirsty work." Her i-pod dropped and slid across the floor. Eclair dropped to the floor and crawled after it stopping at the two bare feet that sat bhind it. The left foot lifted up stomped the i-pod crushing it.

Eclair : " . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . o_o Noooooo ~ ooooooooo ~ ooooooo!" She began hypervinalating, "My, my, i-pod!"

_**Victim # 7 **_

"By the way, Jamie," Tina, who was currently sitting on his lap, said, "Eclair said to watch out for masked murderers."

Jamie scoffed, "That girl watches too many horror movies."

"I suppose, but I'm kind of worried about her," Tina jumped up, "I'm going to check on her."

Jamie sighed, "Be quick."

Tina giggled, "I will."

The room was silent, the door slammed. Jamie looked over to see Chelsea standing there. He stood up, "So you're the one freaking evryone out? Well let me tell you right now, I'm not afraid of anything so trying to scare me is just a waste of ti- What - What are you doing?"

Chelsea, with her arms outstretched, walked slowly towards Jamie, "I'm going to hug you."

"What? No! Get away from me!"

"I'm . . . Going . . . To . . . _Hug _. . . You!"

Jamie ran into the next room and slammed the door. He piled everything in front of the door, "That was close-"

"Oh, Jamie," Chelsea called from behind him.

The door flew open, Jamie ran out at super speed.

Tina walked in, "Jamie, I couldn't find her. Jamie?"

"Up here," Jamie said.

Tina looked up to see Jamie hanging onto the chandelier, "Jamie? What are you doing?"

"It was terrible Tina, I saw Chelsea and she was trying to hug me. Eclair was right!"

"Okay, Jamie," Tina said, "I'm going to get a ladder."

"No, Tina, don't leave me!" Jamie called. It was too late. "Well at least I'm safe up here," Jamie said.

"Oh, Jamie," Chelsea called.

Jamie looke over to see Chelsea, somehow, standing on the ceiling. "Nooo!"

_**Victims # 8 - 11 or Group A**_

_They were extremely bored and wished things would get more excitng. Be careful what you wish for._

"Tina said that Chelsea's lost it and is scaring everyone," Kurt said to Joe, Katie, and Dia.

"Scary," Joe said. "What if we're next?"

"No," Katie growled, "Don't say things like that! You'll jinx us!"

"She'll get us eventually," Dia said.

"Or we could just leave." Kurt said.

"Brilliant!" Joe said as he walked to the front door. Everyone followed.

Joe opened the door, _**Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm! **_Chelsea stood in front of the door. Joe slam the door shut. And they all ran back to the living room.

"Oh my goddess!" Joe said, "Did you see that chainsaw? That was like the coolest thing ever!"

"Are you serious? Thats what your worried about?"

The lights turned off, then back on, Dia and Katie were gone.

"Holy cow!" Joe shouted, "Do you think she'll teach me how to do that?" _**Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm!**_

"She's coming." Kurt said. _**Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm!**_

"Really? How do you know?" Joe asked. _**Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm!**_

"Lucky guess," Kurt answered, sarcasitically. _**Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm!**_

The lights flicked off again. _**Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm!**_

"This is awesome," Joe said. Chelsea and Kurt both slap their hands against foreheads.

_**Victims #12 - 15 or Group B**_

Jill, Claire, Grey, and Tina sat on the love seat intentsly watchied the horror movie. _The girl walked down the dark hallway looking for where everyone had gone. Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm! _

"Behind you!" They all shouted, "He's right behind you! Turn around!" _**Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm!**_

"Wow," Grey said, "I feel like he's right behind me."

"I know right?" Tina said, "What great surround sound!" _**Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm!**_

"W-wait a minute," Jill said, "The surround sounds not on."

They all dived off the coach just as the chainsaw cut into it.

"What the hell, Chelsea?" Claire shouted.

"Someone could have gotten hurt," Jill said.

_**Vrrrrrrrrm! Vrrrrrm! **_Chelsea didn't answer she just walked towards them. *Cue screams*

And so all night Chelsea tracked down every person until just one was left.

_**Victim #16**_

_He had been sleeping the whole night, but woke up thirsty. So he went to the kitchen to drink some milk._

"Mmm," Vaughn hummed as he put down his glass of milk and closed the refridgerator. He turned around to see Chelsea standing by the sink holding a plate. "Oh, hi, Chelse, whats up?"

"I brought you a snack," Chelsea said holding the plate out to Vaughn.

He couldn't see what it was, but his stomach was growling so took one and bit into it. "Ewww. What is this, a carrot?"

"You should eat you vegetables," Chelsea said darkly.

"No," Vaughn said.

"Guess we'll just have to do this the hard way," she said pulling a giant carrot from behind her back and whacking him with it. *Cue anguisehed screams*

_**Thursday**_

_**3:56 am**_

Everyone who Chelsea had caught was tied up in the attic. Chelsea paced around them with her chainsaw.

"Um, Chelse," Jill said, "I know you're kind of in the middle of a mentle breakdown but your weddings in like three hours."

"Wedding?" Chelsea asked. "There is no wedding. We will all stay up in this attic forever!" She shouted minaically laughing.

Everyone : 0_0

"And I will take you all out one by one!" She continued to laugh. The sun rose up shining through th attack window. Chelsea yawned as if she was just waking up. "Ahh, what a good nights rest!"

Everyone : 0_0

"Hey, why are we all in the attic? And why are you guys tied up?"

And so they went Chelsea untied everyone leaving a large mystery behind them, no damage to the house, and the chainsaw was never again seen. Oh and as for Jack and Akari . . . ,

"We're back!" Jack said running into the house.

"Sorry, all the ice cream melted Jill, the car broke down and we had to get it repaired!" Akari said.

"We didn't miss anything did we?" Jack asked.

Everyone just stared at them. Vaughn shook his head, "Nothing, much."

"Wow," Mark said, "The kids slept through the night. With all that noise."

Jack and Akari gave them an inqustive look, but never found out what happened that night.

_**7:00 am**_

_**The wedding**_

"Vaughn, do you take this woman to be your bride, no matter what life will may throw your way?"

"I do."

"And Chelsea do you take Vaughn to be your husband, no matter what may happen?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Vaughn wrapped his arms around her and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

_**Keke ~ Ps. While a lot of people were mentally scared after what happened with Chelsea three needed therapy for weeks after the wedding. Eclair, Skye, and Vaughn needed very advanced therepy for the terrible things that happened to them that night.**_

_**Sanna ~ Next is our first Groomzilla . . . (lolz)**_

_**Saiya ~ Jamie. **_

_**Keke ~ Next time the Kindergarden bride and her grumpy groom.**_

_**Sanna ~ Oh and we never got our game. It was sold out**_


End file.
